


A Dusting of Snow

by Miss_Spinster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Spinster/pseuds/Miss_Spinster
Summary: A series of mostly connected drabbles, mostly about Jack, both pre and post movie. No major pairings.This has been sitting in my folder for a while now.  Not beta read.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. whiskers

  
Jamie just knew the little ball of fur his sister was holding would be nothing but trouble, he just didn't know "Kitty" as Sophie had named the kitten would be the spawn of evil. Looking back though it should have been obvious, nothing that small and cute could be anything else.

  
Kitty had grown from an emaciated black ball of fluff into a twenty five pound monster of terror. The cat hated everything and everyone, everyone that was but Sophie.

Of course his sister thought he was the problem, poor sweet Kitty was never at fault. When Kitty would bite, well he'd obviously picked her up too roughly. Scratches all over his hands and arms, once again his fault; he'd had to have done something to make Kitty attack.

Kitty spent most of her time in his room, probably just for spite. His furniture was the only in the house the cat destroyed and his room the only one where hairballs would be left, usually on his bed. So, when Jamie came home from school to find Kitty weaving in and out around one Jack Frost's legs, he thought the look of horror on his face completely justified.

  
"Jack... you might want to..." but it was too late. Jamie could do nothing but watch as the Guardian of Fun reached down to pick up the cat. How was he going to explain to Sophie that Jack had frozen her cat solid? Surely that would be the outcome when feline teeth and claws connected to with said spirit.

  
"Oh, hey Jamie." Jamie watched as the cat was scooped into his friends arms, but instead of the hiss and yowl that was expected purring filled the air.

  
"How did you... " Jack looked amused as Jamie tried to form a complete sentence. "How are you touching that thing?"

  
"Animals aren't like humans Jamie, they can naturally see and interact with spirits."

  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." Jack laughed as he scratched Kitty behind her ears and the cat purred louder not at all bothered by the light frost that formed behind Jack's gentle stroking.

  
"I've always been a cat person I guess." Jack's eyes took on a far away look for a moment and Jamie knew he was remembering something from long ago. "You know, my sister had a cat that looked like this." Jamie sat down on his desk chair, turning to face his friend, Jack so rarely talked about his past. A smile crossed the spirits face for a moment as he remembered something happy. "She found it in a sack at the edge of the pond, soaked to the skin and nearly drowned. My parents didn't have it in them to not let her keep it." Kitty bumped her head on Jack's chin before rubbing up against him. Jack's eyes once again took on a far away look, and then just a suddenly they cleared.

  
"Jack..." Jack waved him off as if to say just let it go. Jamie gave in, he'd take what his friend wanted to share when he wanted to share it. "So, how about a snow day next Friday?"

  
Jack laughed, "Jamie, are you trying to get me in trouble? It's the middle of May, I shouldn't be here as it is. Ask me again when November rolls back around and I'll see what I can do." Jamie scowled for a moment before laughing as well.

  
"Can't blame me for trying." Jamie pulled out his history book from his bag. "I guess I better start studying, only three chapters to catch up on."

  
When Jack didn't respond Jamie looked up to see his friend had slipped back into the memories of his past. Kitty purred contentedly as Jack remembered a different black cat from long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Despite what the Guardians thought, Jack was not a child. The problem perhaps was how children were viewed in this age. Or maybe it was because for the most part, the others had a different standard of what made a child, but honestly he thought North would know better.

  
Eighteen was some magical freeing age, the shell of childhood fell away and you became an adult. Jack had never made it to eighteen in his mortal life. In his previous existence, eighteen was considered well into adulthood, in fact at his mortal age of sixteen he had been expected to start making his own way in the world. Expectations he had begun to fulfill.

  
He'd had his own home, a small cabin near his Ma and Pa's. His father had helped him build the small house. He'd had a wife. When Thadeus Burgess had moved into the area, he'd fallen head over heels in love with one of his daughters. He'd had a career. Having apprenticed in one of the neighboring towns, he'd been an able carpenter. And he'd had a child on the way, a child he'd never gotten to know.

  
So when North gave him a gift, more fit for a child than an equal or when Tooth coddled him the way a mother would Jack would always get quiet. And if the others thought it was because of over three hundred years of being ignored, well that was okay. It was much easier that way, the truth would bring about too many awkward questions. Some things he just wasn't ready to share.


End file.
